


Sono io il tuo premio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blindato attaccamento [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: CherikCharles deve accettare il fatto di aver perso. L'umanità gli ha traditi ed ora l'unica speranza è combattere per loro stessi. Erik si farà nuovamente vivo per ritirare il proprio premio, Charles stesso. Gli porgerà la mano e Xavier, sconfitto la afferrerà, consapevole delle conseguenze del suo gesto.Gli umani hanno deciso di sterminare e imprigionare i mutanti.Charles sa che non può più far loro cambiare idea.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Blindato attaccamento [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046981
Kudos: 4





	Sono io il tuo premio

Sono io il tuo premio

Xavier si abbandonò sulla sedia a rotelle, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Stanno arrivando” sussurrò Tempesta, sbarrando le finestre. Si voltò e guardò il preside, accasciato dietro la scrivania. “Hanno dato l’ordine, probabilmente le sentinelle sono già in viaggio”.

< Se non avessimo avuto Bestia sul posto, lo avremmo saputo dalla televisione e sarebbe stato troppo tardi > pensò.

“Finiremo tutti a Genosha. Le voci sui campi di concentramento erano vere”. La voce le tremò.

Xavier socchiuse un occhio, la fronte calva madida di sudore.

< Metti tutti i ragazzi al sicuro > ordinò telepaticamente.

“Lei professore cosa farà?” domandò la vicepreside.

Xavier si sollevò seduto e mosse in avanti la sedia a rotelle.

“Li tratterrò. Ora vai” ordinò. < Non ammetto repliche > aggiunse mentalmente.

Tempesta annuì e corse fuori. “Scott!” la sentì chiamare, mentre i suoi passi si facevano sempre più lontani.

Charles continuò a coordinarli dando ordini mentali.

< Scott, distruggi Cerbero. Non devono trovarlo > fece sapere a Scott. Controllò che obbedisse e ascoltò con la mente che tutti i ragazzini, e i loro insegnanti, ex-alunni, salissero sul jet.

Guardò attraverso la finestra elicotteri e carri armati farsi avanti.

“Siamo stati rapiti dalla nostra stessa razza” gemette, stringendo spasmodicamente i braccioli della sedia a rotelle, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

Magneto atterrò sul davanzale della finestra, sulle punte dei piedi.

“I Sapiens non sono la nostra razza. Sai che questa volta sarai costretto a ucciderli, o abbatteranno quel volo con tutti i bambini a bordo.

I sopravvissuti rimpiangeranno di esserlo” disse.

< Non indossi il casco > gli fece sapere mentalmente Charles.

< Amico mio, voglio che tu veda nella mia mente cos’è un campo di concentramento. Non puoi permetterti di far subire la stessa sorte ai tuoi ragazzi > gli rispose Erik.

Pattuglie di polizia si fermarono sotto le finestre.

“Siete circondati! Uscite fuori!” gridò uno ad un megafono. In contemporanea suoi colleghi avevano iniziato a sparare e anche un cannone aveva fatto fuoco.

Magneto alzò la mano, bloccando tutte le armi di metallo.

“Presto arriveranno anche con quelle in plastica. Dopo avervi imprigionato sarebbero venuti dalla mia di ‘famiglia’” disse.

< Cosa sei venuto a fare?” gli chiese Charles.

Erik rispose mentalmente: < Charles devi accettare il fatto di aver perso.

L'umanità ti ha tradito ed ora l'unica speranza è combattere per noi stessi >.

Utilizzò i proiettili per colpire gli stessi militari e poliziotti che li avevano sparati.

< No, non ti sei fatto vivo per questo.

Tu sei venuto qui per decantare la tua vittoria su di me. Vuoi che io ti dica che avevi ragione sin da principio.

Anzi, vuoi ritirare il tuo premio: che sono io stesso >.

Erik gli porse la mano.

“Voglio che ti allei a me. Saremo forti e proteggeremo chi amiamo solo che collaboriamo, questa volta” disse.

< Questa volta non posso non accettare. Sono sconfitto.

Nonostante io sia consapevole delle nefaste conseguenze di questo mio gesto > pensò Charles, afferrandola.

Utilizzò i suoi poteri per causare un’emicrania lancinante a tutti gli uomini nel giardino.

Magneto li guardò accasciarsi, tenendosi la testa, con gli occhi febbricitanti.


End file.
